


Recumbent

by mattygroves



Series: Here in California 'Verse [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattygroves/pseuds/mattygroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not what you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recumbent

“What?” Rodney snapped when he brought it home. “The guy at the store said it was better for my back.”

“I didn’t say anything,” John replied, the picture of innocence. He held up his hands beatifically, as though stigmata might sprout at any moment.

“You had a look.”

“What look?”

“A _look_ , okay?”

“I think it’s great that you’re trying to take better care of yourself,” John opted for the diplomatic route.

“Yeah, well,” Rodney mumbled. Dr. Beckett hadn’t exactly been flattering in his assessment of Rodney’s physical fitness and cholesterol at his recent insurance-required physical. Hence the low to the ground, aerodynamic, not-cheap recumbent bicycle now displayed on John’s front driveway.

“I like the flag,” John said, giving it a flick.

“Shut up.”

“What? I do. It’s smart. I don’t exactly relish the thought of you getting run over by giant ass raised pick-up.”

“I hadn’t considered that possibility, so thanks for that.”

“You’re welcome,” John smiled. “So, you gonna take her for a spin?”

“What makes you think it’s a she?” Rodney asked waspishly as he snapped on his helmet and tried to pretend he hadn’t just pinched the side of his neck. John’s smirk let him know just how unsuccessful that subterfuge was.

“You look cute.”

“I’m _not_ cute,” Rodney said mulishly, secretly pleased.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments always appreciated :)


End file.
